


Open Your Eyes

by wallflowering



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won't hurt me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear AngeNoir, I'm so sorry for this absolutely bullshit outcome. I was so excited when I got assigned to you, loved all of your prompts, and my intention was to fill this one: _Scott grieving Jean's death, and Logan showing him he isn't scared of his power either_ \- it's so inspiring and I thought I was so lucky to get this assignment as movie!Scott/Logan is one of my infinite favorite pairings ever. I've got a picture I wanted to create but failed to deliver and it was ended up with two separate pieces rather than the two of them together in one picture, also I'm afraid the pictures doesn't make any sense. I apologize for being ill prepared, this is the first time I drew anything in like decades (literally) and I really shouldn't have signed up as an artist. Thank you so much for giving me a chance to do my first ever Scott/Logan work, it was such a honor to do this for you, and I'm so sorry again for this.


End file.
